


美好一天

by MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree/pseuds/MadOwlintheMostAmazingTree
Summary: DW au的续。前情提要：某时间领主重生成了一只大白鹅，TARDIS配合着变成了一个大白蛋。大白蛋砸在了王宫花园里，大白鹅向小王子保证了五分钟之后回来，十二年后，他终于找着了路。etc., etc., 结束在big bang two, 王子的记忆把大白鹅带回了重启后的宇宙时间线。这次他们又出去到外星球上玩了。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	美好一天

**Author's Note:**

> The truth may be out there, but the lies are inside your head. ( _Hogfather_ , Terry Pratchett)

“不行啦！妈妈说今天的舞会非常重要，别说是迟到的危险，就算是有一丝着装打扮没整理好，我都会被罚得很惨的！”王子纠结地拧着手。他心里已经抓着大白鹅的羽毛尖上路了，但是宇宙就是这样子的，没有办法一边差强人意地扮演现实角色一边把脑袋埋在幻想的云朵里不出来。

“允许我提醒你第103507次这是一台时间机器，我们能去任何时间任何空间还能赶得上今天的茶点。”

“允许我提醒你地103500次，你的驾驶水平根本没法保证我们会回到的是今天的茶点。我认为你们的驾照考试制度有一些漏洞，似乎有必要增加一条规定，‘每一次重生需要重考’这样的。”

鹅鹅掏出一本证件在王子眼前挥了一下。驾照上印的是鹅的照片。

“好吧，你们的驾照考试制度需要大规模修改。”

鹅鹅把证件朝毛里不知道藏在哪的隐形口袋一塞，甩了甩脖子，嘶嘶道：“所以呢？来吗？”

人类在比赛觑眼瞪视方面相比鹅类有着天生的弱势。

“我要求回到此时此地的时间误差不能超过五分钟。真的。”

“五分钟！”鹅鹅转着圈跳进了大白蛋里。

******

“欢迎来到oo奇妙世界——一个愿望成真的地方！”一根竖在这颗小小星球上的广告牌如此写道。

“呃。”

王子站在这个广告牌底下，感到这回也许真的不会回去迟了。这个星球小得都能看见地平线的弧度，一眼望去只有像从某些试剂瓶里飘出来的五颜六色的雾气，随意地漂浮在像随手打翻的五颜六色的沙子上。再加上那句宣传语，看起来就是只需要五分钟的那种毫无意义的旅游景点。  
但是看着鹅鹅这个挺胸抬头的得意劲，他估计鹅鹅正强忍着台词在等他开口问呢。

“所以呢？说吧。”

鹅鹅立即张开翅膀拥抱世界般地开始了：“oo的奇妙世界是时空中最奇妙的发现之一了！当它被一群探险者发现的时候，他们在转述的时候竟然给出了完全不同的描述，尽管他们同时到达了这个地方并且始终在一同行动。为了解决他们之间的分歧，更多的探索者来这里进行了自己的调查，然而这只使得描述的版本越来越多。后来的交叉比较大约推测出了一个结论，就是这个星球会根据来访者所希望看见的样子把自己展现在来访者眼前，而没有人知道它不被观测时的真实状态。对此，人们最终用无人相机对这颗行星做了测绘，现在你所看见的这个无规则彩色球，就是测绘结果能对它做出的最准确描述。”

“那我可没想过在这会有这个广告牌呢。”

“这是...后来竖起来的，用来描述这个星球，就像...一个展品旁边的标签。这个地方被叫做oo，既是无也是无穷。”

“他们竟然能在一个随意改变形状的星球上留下一个不变的东西？”

“这，我只能猜这个星球不介意吧。”

“但是我已经在这里了，为什么我看见的是这个初始状态而不是什么宇宙奇观？”

“呃，这个嘛，因为TARDIS在来的路上已经向你的思想里投射了这个知识。我可爱的TARDIS，永远都这么贴心聪明客观可靠...”

“不要乱动我的脑子！”

“哎，这本质上跟给你放一个幻灯片的介绍没有什么区别...你看这样不是更沉浸更有趣？我这给你省了听一场讲座的麻烦不是挺好的...”

王子挑起眉毛看这个叨叨了好几段话的大鹅。大鹅被看得张了几下嘴，最后说：

“好吧，那么现在就可以开始了，闭上眼念：‘我想拥有完美的一天！'，再睁开——你就会拥有最完美的一天。”

“那你呢？你跟我认为的完美一天肯定不一样吧。”

“我现在其实在TARDIS上，正通过信号看你在地表的情况。你看见的旁边的我只是一个全息影像而已。”

王子对着这个全息的骗人鬼翻了个白眼。

然后闭上了眼。

******

再睁开眼时，王子看见自己站在王宫的花园里，面对着他窗前能看见的那棵树。他的脑子里迅速地翻过了一串假设——

——他刚刚经历了人生最刺激的冒险然而鹅鹅抹掉了这段记忆并把他送回了家——

——刚刚的事都是他做梦，他梦游到了花园里还错过了舞会的时间——

——鹅鹅没有回来，他又在给自己编故事——

——鹅鹅没有出现过——

然后他听到呼哧呼哧的声音，一个大白蛋出现在他的树下。他呼了一口气，才发现刚刚慌张的呼吸让他已经有点头晕了。

门打开了，门里没有冒出莫名其妙的烟，这是个好迹象。但是里面没有走出来熟悉的大白鹅，而是——

一个穿着白毛裤的人。

一个只穿着白毛裤的，看起来跟他自己年纪不相上下的人。他的额头上画着鹅鹅尖嘴的形状。

“呵。”鹅鹅的声音通过信号传过来。

王子脸有些热，但是心里确实挺满意的。“你要在上面一直看我吗？”

“我有监护你的义务。”

王子哼了一声无可奈何的同意。当然，他觉得鹅鹅看着挺好的，有种被揣在他那个不知道在哪的口袋里的安心。

而面前的鹅/人张口说：“所以你的完美一天计划基本上就是我们平时干的事情。我就知道我特别招人喜欢让人开心。”

王子对此表示无话可说，不过他想，如果我气得扇现在这个人形的鹅鹅一巴掌，大约不算虐待动物，而是势均力敌的公平较量了。

不过想想鹅鹅有时在对手身上展示的白鹅亮翅和一贯的躲避技能，就再忍他一次吧。

然而，他为什么会回到王宫里呢？他的完美一天怎么可能跟这个地方有关系，他每天都只盼着鹅鹅能来找他出去玩，这样在现实生活絮絮叨叨着那些无意义的噪音的时候他能有些事想着——上次去了这里这里——下次也许可以去那里？让我想想他的图书馆里还写过些什么地方——

“你知道吗，我觉得这个地方的设置有些问题，为什么许愿要许得那么模糊，我不能直接指定我想要去哪干什么吗。”

“啊，这正是这个地方的聪明之处。它能知道你真正想要的是什么，那件能让你的人生变得美满的事情，尽管很多时候你自己都不知道那是什么。”

“你不是真的在告诉我我想要的就是在这个王宫里当个王子吧。”

“这样一说的话，也许就是这样呢。”

“如果我扇这个假的你一巴掌的话，对真的你会有什么效果吗。”

“嗷。真没想到你竟有这种想法，我心好痛。”有了人类脸孔的鹅倒是更会做出一副受伤的表情了。

王子一边跟鹅打着嘴仗，一边仔细地观察着四周的环境，猜想着究竟会发生什么。似乎和他自己的世界什么区别都没有，花园还是那个花园，树还是那棵树，只不过——树好像挂着几根刚折断的树枝。

他突然感到心脏不安分地跳了起来。他转过身望着自己房间的窗户。

啊，那个小人正靠着窗睡着。

他感到接下来要做的事情清晰了起来。

******

身边的鹅人似乎也显得有些紧张，尽管他没说什么，但是肢体有些僵硬，羽毛也蓬起了一些。信号传来的声音在他脑子里说：“...对不起。我是真的很抱歉。”

而王子看着鹅人说：“你知道现在要做什么。”

鹅人走进了房子里，而王子就站在树下，一动不动。他不确信如果他现在动的话，是会掉头就跑离开这个记忆，还是跟上去保证这一次不会再出错。最终，他就这样保持着一动不动，只是用热切的眼睛盯着那个窗口。一切依然取决于那只鹅会不会出现在窗户的另一边。他觉得自己就像十二年前一样无能为力。

无能为力，除去一个选择。

当希望的满足仅取决于他人，除了等待，就只剩下放弃希望。不再相信。

树下的王子一动不动地注视着睡着的小王子的窗口。

如果有什么事是他擅长的，那相信绝对是排在这个列表最顶上的。那很累，很苦。一切现实都在告诉他相信是一件很傻的事情。

******

可是他确实也是一个很傻的人类。

似乎过去了一个永恒之后，他看见一只大白鹅跳上了窗台，偏着头思考了一会儿的样子，然后拿嘴扯了扯小王子的衣袖。

没有效果之后，又开始拿嘴戳戳小孩的手。

他看见小孩惊了一下地缩回手，顿了几秒，然后扑住了鹅鹅，而鹅鹅张开翅膀扭来扭去，一点都不肯被乖乖抱住。他们打开了窗户，鹅鹅跳了下来，他没制止住小孩从二楼的窗口跟着他跳下来，还好不算很高，草地也软。

看见他们走过来的王子知道他们马上会回到树下走进他们的大白蛋里，他会得到失去的十二年的生活，他会得到一个最完美的人生的版本。他确实没有错付了他的相信。

他的微笑还没有消失，脚下就失去了支撑，王宫的景象被风卷走似的飞散在一片彩色的雾气中，而他在这雾气中坠落。

******

鹅鹅的声音出现在他脑子里：“这不是应该出现的现象！TARDIS正在分析星球的状态，我会努力先稳定住你的局部环境——”

“好吧，我觉得你还需要更努力一点！”王子感到四周均匀地对他施加着不知来源的引力，而他仿佛一个被不断撑开的气球。

“TARDIS发现在你的周围存在这一种局部的吸引力，而它似乎在搜索你...这颗星球...它想要什么东西。”

“哦，它也有想要的东西了？我就知道这世上没有免费的好事。”

“但是历史记录里并没有人在这颗星球上遇到过危险！更加没有出现过现在这样的情况！而且一开始它明明好好的！”

鹅鹅的信号连接没有TARDIS里的环境声音，但王子相信鹅鹅一定正在鹅飞鹅跳地敲这个键拧那个钮了。鹅鹅听起来十分生气，但他知道鹅鹅是在气自己又没有尽责。他也用一副气鼓鼓的声音说：

“好吧，那我只好相信你这次也能在五分钟里解决问题。不要又让我信错了，我可不想再来一遍这个地方。”

而他没有想到的是，几秒钟之后听到鹅鹅安静地说起来：“...对不起。对不起。真对不起。天哪，怎么会这样！”最后一句几乎是吼着的了。

他知道鹅鹅会给他一个解释，但解释并不一定能把他落进冰窟窿里的心捞出来。

“它改变了你过去的一个事件。这并不是真的改变历史，但它依然改变了你的人生体验。而你现在在相信我。没有在怀疑我的能力或者承诺或者什么技术细节诸如我的驾驶技巧之类的，你的相信关心的不是那些。你的相信得到了某种确认，它变成了某种...真相。你认为相信我是一件绝对正确的宇宙真理。”

鹅鹅顿了一下。

“我的推测是，这颗星球可能是用这种强烈的相信所产生的真实当作能源。可能它能创造出那些满足人希望的幻境，正是使用了这种提供相信的能源。但不同于其它来访者的是，他们的改变并不是在增强他们已有的信念。他们不能提供正确的养分。而你可以。”

不过鹅鹅很快换上了他平时解释自己计划的轻快语气继续说道：

“啊，这倒可以解决了。只要你不要相信我，无论你对我怀着的相信是什么，只要不要继续相信我这件事，你对这个星球就没有意义了，它就会放了你。这可不难吧，你反正也成天怀疑我驾驶不行，说谎忽悠你，会把你推进坑里，会丢下你一个人。你看，我没什么值得相信的。”

******

鹅鹅控制着轻快的语气，但鹅脚已经在委屈地踢着地板上不存在的小石子。但是，他也知道刚刚说的那些都是事实。所以过了一会儿鹅鹅发现情况并没有什么变化，他更加焦虑地叨叨起来了：“怎么回事，难道我推测的不对吗？不应该，TARDIS正在按我的推测分析星球的状态，目前的结果表示一切都和我想的是一致的...”

王子通过信号传过的声音冷静得让他感到一凉。“你当然是对的。所以我不能不相信你。”

鹅鹅又急又气无话可说，只好把刚刚王子甩过来的话又给他甩了回去：“好吧，你还需要更努力一点！”

而王子十分坚决的声音像块石头一样砸进他心里：“不。”

“不要傻了，这是唯一能让你逃出来的办法！相信我能有什么好处？相信我让你变成了一颗星球的食物！相信我让你错过了无数重要的事情！相信我让你过了痛苦的十几年！”

“相信你让我活着。相信你让我感觉到活着。相信你是唯一一件让我能把我这个存在，和世界上所有那些熙熙攘攘的平凡区分开来的事实。

“你知道，有人说，成为一个个体即为活着，活着即为走向死亡。这么看来，我的存在和消逝，本身就只能由相信你这一个因素定义。你真的不能指望我放弃相信你了之后还能存在下去。”

鹅鹅最终放弃地说：“你真的觉得现在是一个思考存在性哲学的好时候吗。”

而王子笑了一下：“这个，难道不是说这种时候你的整个人生都会在你眼前过一遍吗。我觉得我现在应该快看到当前了。多谢你，我还是有不少好故事可看的。”

“...不客气。我随时奉陪。”鹅鹅无法在语气里包含下他对这句陈述感到的所有真诚。

  


“你知道，这意味着我会一直存在在这颗星球里。这颗星球将会用我的相信为所有即将到来的人构造出最美妙的世界，终于，会有人因为我而感到快乐和满足...我觉得你以后应该再来这里看看，亲自下来。我会给你编织最神奇的冒险经历，让你度过最美好的一天...”

“我想要的最美好的一天就是看到你过最美好的一天。”

“哈。但是不是有人说过很多时候你自己都不知道真正想要的是什么？”

沉默的几秒钟过去后，鹅鹅说：“我想要通过驾照考试。我之前给你看的驾照是通灵纸片。”

“哈，我打从一开始就没信过。”

鹅鹅试图靠着更加专注而阻止图像和声音进一步模糊下去。他听见的最后一句话是：

“我觉得我会喜欢当一颗星星的。这可比当王子酷多了...”

****************************

鹅鹅和王子在湖边走着，王子有时从地上捡一根小树枝往湖上扔去，鹅鹅就去追着把它衔回来。一天的最后一丝亮光就要淌下地平线时，鹅鹅说，“你看，我一直知道我真的想要的是什么。” 

**Author's Note:**

> To be an individual is to live, and to live is to die. ( _The Thief of Time_ , Terry Pratchett)


End file.
